A Bittersweet Tune
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: Sometimes pleasure doesn't just bring pleasure. Takano/Kisa. Past-fic. One-Shot. Rated M for brief sensuality.


**A/N**: This little piece is dedicated to AZ and The Shattered Silence, who I humbly dub my almost-valentines (if they'd have me, that is).

I'd appreciate any reviews you want to send my way on this strange little piece, readers. It's meant to be set before the start of SIH, even if it's probably a bit AU-esque. :D Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**. . . Takano & Kisa . . .**

{A Bittersweet Tune}

* * *

By the time the morning's rays pierced the small slits between the blinds on the bedroom window, he was already cognizant, laying on one side in the grand bed and enjoying the warmth of the covers as he waited for the moment he felt like slipping from out beneath them. Legs curled upwards so that he rested in a ball, Kisa enjoyed the few minutes of joyful nothingness a person had before they had to get up to face the day. At least for now, he could pretend that his reality was more rosy-colored than it actually was. Ignorance was bliss, and bliss was fleeting.

In truth, it was something of an anomaly for Kisa, waking up to someone sharing his bed.

Yet just inches from him was the form of another, currently conked out beneath only a thin top sheet that left him no modesty. The covering draped beautifully around the narrow wings of his hips and the muscled length of his thighs, even peaking between them with the suggestive outline of his early arousal. Kisa smiled a wry sort of smile when the thought crossed his mind that the kindest person he'd tumbled into bed with so far was also someone who wasn't meant for him.

Last night had been a change from the self-prescribed routine.

When he'd first seen… Takano… the man had been tucked away in a booth in the bar, lonesome, but hiding it. Kisa had found himself wondering who this guy was who came to a popular _gay_ pick-up spot when he seemed to have no intention of going with that theme. If all Takano had wanted was to have a few drinks to wind down from work, or some similar motive, there were easily ten other bars with less flashy reputations that he could have patroned. Still, that sort of thing _was_ why Kisa had noticed Takano in the first place, so, perhaps a little destiny was at work then.

The usual ploy had began with Kisa sliding into the other side of the booth and introducing himself. In any other arena, he would have never been so bold, but there was a false sort of courage Kisa gained whenever he waded in these waters.

Takano was pleasant enough, but distant. As was true with many liaisons across the globe, it was the alcohol that was the aid in moving along their acquaintance into Kisa kneeling on a small lounge at the foot of his bed at 2 AM, his entire body rocked with the force of Takano's intense gyrations as he pounded into his tight ass. That lovely turn had only been the beginning of learning each other, and Kisa had certainly come to find a lot about the handsome stranger that he'd come across that night.

After the first time they'd joined, the mood had changed, _Takano_ had changed. No longer leading the way, he crawled obligingly onto Kisa's bed and insinuated if he wanted more, then the smaller of them would have to be the one to take charge. At first Kisa, had been hesitant, but the idea of something new was enticing enough a prospect that he soon took Takano up on the offer, slipping between the other's legs and piercing him through not once but several times until they both were drained.

Looking back on that decision now, the morning after, Kisa could only shake his head and wonder what was wrong with himself.

When he ruminated on it, he felt dirty in a way that he never had felt before with any of his other questionable choices. As if he was stealing something from the other male by fucking him. There was also the co-mingling factor - being on top in more than just a positional sense was a rare thing for Kisa. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy trying that role, but… something about it to him… he almost felt like that was something he'd rather share with someone special. It was too emotionally involving somehow to insert inside another person, to use rather than being used like he was used to. Why he thought that way, Kisa didn't know. It wasn't as if he had anyone special in mind; love was still one area in which he remained completely untouched.

Kisa peered up at the other's face, setting aside the past for now. Ruefully he had to wonder just who it was that had torn this poor soul's heart to shambles. It wasn't even hard to tell that was what happened for a guy like him, who'd never had a meaningful relationship. Takano was searching for something that had gone away.

Peeling back the sheet, he ducked down, needing to do something to quell the anxiety stifling his breath. After this, he'd need to say goodbye before the man infected him with his brand of melancholy as well.

Kissing up the side of the turgid erection laid out before him, Kisa hummed a tune that originated from nowhere in particular.


End file.
